


the loveliest lies of all

by celestialbisexual



Category: Archive 81 (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life, i guess, nothing happens they watch tv and nicholas experiences an emotion, the one where they actually watch over the garden wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialbisexual/pseuds/celestialbisexual
Summary: "So they're dead right? They're in purgatory or whatever?"“Sort of? It’s a bit more complicated than that, but I don’t think I can get into it any more without spoiling anything.”





	the loveliest lies of all

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes one of your many re-watches of over the garden wall coincides with one of your many re-listens to archive 81 and then things just happen you know? 
> 
> In my head this is set in the same universe as ribbon, but you super don't have to read that to get this.

They got Chinese food this time, because Popeye’s may have grown on Nicholas the way so many of Static Man’s ...eccentricities had, but he will not eat it for every meal, thank you. 

 

Static Man’s not-arm is thrown over the arm of the couch, not touching Nicholas but close enough that he can feel it’s presence on the back of his neck, like when he would touch a tv screen as a kid, a fuzzy sort of sting.

 

They don’t talk much about the things Static Man lost when he became what he is now, but Nicholas thinks he can see the shape of it sometimes, when he leans in to kiss Nicholas or wrap an approximation of an arm around him, only to have Nicholas flinch away at the unexpected shock. 

 

“So, they’re dead right? Like, they’re in Purgatory or whatever?” Static Man asks, gesturing with a vague spiral at the TV. It’s a nice TV. Static Man’s banker- well roommate probably isn’t the right word, but Nicholas can’t think of a good one- spared no expense, despite the fact that she never actually uses the apartment. 

 

“Sort of? It’s a bit more complicated than that, but I don’t think I can get into it any more without spoiling anything.”  

 

Static Man hums, and settles back onto the couch. He’s never truly still, even when he isn’t moving. The static that creates him is always shifting, just slightly, expanding and contracting and warping. Nicholas had compared him to a lava lamp, once. Static Man had been so pleased half of his not-head filled with teeth. 

 

“It’s kind of like The City, isn’t it?” Static Man says. “I mean like, a  _ lot _ nicer, no way kids could survive like that in The City, but it’s the same kind of logic. Very… conceptual.” 

 

“I wouldn’t know.” Nicholas replies.

 

“Oh shit. I keep forgetting you’ve never been. Lucky bastard.” 

 

“Do you really hate it that much?” Nicholas asks, turning to look at Static Man. He doesn’t do it much, doesn’t like the headache that comes with it, but it can be useful to see Static Man sometimes. Like when he thinks he’s about to lie to him. 

 

“Yes.” And there it is. A small fluctuation in his form, nearly indistinguishable if you don’t know what you’re looking for. A lie. 

 

Nicholas doesn’t like being lied to. But he also doesn’t want to have another fight about how Static Man  _ doesn’t want to talk about it dude, Jesus Christ can’t you just let it go? _ , so he just shrugs and says, “Christine seemed to like it. Enough to go back.” 

 

It’s not really any less fraught a subject than Static Man’s ill-fated trip to The City, but it’s one that is less likely to put Static Man on the defensive immediately. “I mean, it’s a big place. Maybe she’s found a corner that’s less- i dunno, existentially horrific than the rest of it?”

 

“I certainly hope so.” Nicholas turns back to the show. On the screen a kid walks away from his older brother, hand in hand with a monster. 

 

“I’m gonna warm up some of the food, do you want anything?” He’s standing in front of the microwave watching the plate spin before he realizes he hadn’t actually waited for Static Man’s answer.  He should go back and double check. He will. In just a second. 

 

“I don’t think it actually goes faster if you watch it.” Static Man is in the kitchen, giving the microwave a wide berth. They’d discovered that if he stood too close to it while it was on things got… interesting. “Do you wanna like, talk about it?”

 

“I do not, actually, but thank you for asking.” Nicholas replies, pulling his food from the microwave and turning back towards the living room. Static Man remains in front of him, flickering at steady, patient intervals. Nick sets the plate down and walks directly into him. Static Man is layers of intangible static wrapped around something dark and smooth and warm. Nicholas rests his head against the warmth and layers of static wrap around him like an embrace.

“I’m just-” he exhales sharply, shakes his head. “Worried. That’s all.”

 

That’s not all, but the parts of him that are still furious with Chris for leaving, for abandoning him to deal with the weight of failure and grief and the shattered pieces of his life, are not worth giving words to. It’s irrational and selfish, and he refuses to be that person. 

 

“There’s beauty there too.” Static Man tells him. “Not just horror. The shifting of Leviathans is terrifying but it’s also- shit, dude, it’s one of the most beautiful things I’ve ever seen. And she’s got people looking out for her. That’s important, in a place like The City.” 

 

It’s not new information. It’s all anyone will tell him about The City, that it’s  _ beautiful and terrible and wonderful and strange _ , like they hand out scripts with pre-approved phrases your first day there. But it’s all he’s going to get from Static Man. At least for tonight. 

 

“You’re right. I apologize, I shouldn't- keep going on about this.” He pulls away from Static Man’s arms, but doesn’t quite move outside of range of his static.

 

Static Man snorts. “Dude, I’m pretty sure you’re allowed to be upset about your sister leaving for an unknowable otherworld for like, at least a few months. Probably a year.” 

 

“Probably.” He shakes his head. “Thank you, though. Seriously.” 

 

“It’s what I’m here for.” Static Man kisses his temple, quite a feat given that he doesn’t actually have lips, then moves away. “Well, that and another beer. You want one?”

 

“I’m good.” Static Man has a thing for Coors Light, which honestly, Nicholas should have been expecting, but is still mildly horrifying to him, and he ran out of his own beer a week ago. He grabs his plate and heads back to the living room.

 

* * *

 

“Holy shit I told you they were dead!” 

 

“I think it’s more likely a liminal space. Not quite dead, but not alive anymore. That’s how they were able to get out.”

 

“No way. They were like, super dead.” 

 

“If you say so.” 

 

“I do, actually.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Every comment is another tooth for static man's funky little head


End file.
